OBJECTIVES: (1) To continue the Core and Track Educational Program in Neoplastic Disease for medical students. (Appendix 1) (2) To develop evaluation tools in order to assess cognitive information and non-cognitive knowledge (attitudes) about neoplasia at the undergraduate level. (Appendix 2) (3) To continue the clinical assistant vacation non-curriculum fellowship program for medical students on a city-wide basis. (Appendix 3) (4) To continue the clinical training program for house staff in neoplastic disease. (5) To continue the multidisciplinary training program for oncology clinical associates with the addition of formal training program in gynecology, oncology, pathology and surgery. (6) To write a Core Curriculum Self-Assessment Text for the practicing physician in concert with the American Association for Cancer Education. (Appendix 4) (7) To maintain and improve the programs in Hahnemann School of Allied Health Professions. (8) To implement and evaluate the nurse oncology screening training program in cooperation with the Luzerne County Medical Society. (Appendix 5) (9) To deliver a course in biostatistics. (Appendix 6)